


I'm Not Dumb, But I Can't Understand

by NidoranDuran



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Link enjoys traveling in his Gerudi vai outfit under the guise of a woman, but when he meets a few interested stablehands, his innocent thrills turn into something else entirely, because the burly rancher men are more than happy to treat Link 'like a girl'. Anonymous commission.





	I'm Not Dumb, But I Can't Understand

"So you're not a Gerudo, are you? You come from the desert or something?"

"Yeah, I just came from there. I haven't had a chance to change yet, but I find these clothes so comfortable," Link said, feeling way more attention on him from all sides than he had been expecting. He hadn't changed out of his Gerudo clothes since leaving the desert, partly out of convenience and partly because he felt himself so very excited by the prospect of sticking it out in this outfit and wearing it around some more, openly and shamelessly seeking out the excitement of getting whatever he could. Just a bit of fun, walking around pretending to be a woman, keeping his voice a bit softer so he could keep up his charade a little bit more.

He wasn't a very talkative sort, but he found himself opening up now as he masqueraded as a woman. A roadside stable gave Link somewhere to relax as the sun made its way below the horizon, and he was able to relax his weary feet there, but there was a hitch in the plan: a bunch of strong stable hands who were paying a curious sort of interest to Link. He could feel the eyes on him constantly, and one of them drummed up conversation with him, which had Link opening up to be chattier than he ever really was most of the time; he couldn't help himself here. There was something so exciting about being mistaken for someone he wasn't and for opening up like this to something so unexpected and so curious.

The stable hand listened, nodding happily along and giving Link plenty of appraising looks, convinced this silk-clad stranger was a woman, and a woman he had some interest in. "Well, we're happy to have you here for the night. Your horse has been put away in the stables, and we're trying to find you a room, but unfortunately the inn looks all booked up. Might need to go with another plan"

Link knew that wasn't true, but the remark made his eyebrow perk up curiously. He'd spoken to the lady at the desk, there were rooms open and he had even already paid for one. But at the same time, that kind of lie could only have come with certain kinds of intentions. Intentions that interested him greatly, made him want to find out more. "What kind of plan do you mean?" Link asked, making sure to keep his voice steady even as his chest skipped a beat here; if the stable hand meant what Link thought he meant, then Link's disguise was better than he thought, and he was on the verge of a whole lot of fun.

"I mean I could never let a lovely young woman camp out in the cold by herself. There's too many monster camps just beyond here for that. So maybe instead, you could sleep in the bunkhouse. My bed has space enough for both of us, if we snuggle up." His sly smirk made Link's knees a little bit weak, as he found himself definitely being propositioned. "Maybe you can even earn a little bit of your stay now." His hand reached for the band of his pants, staring at Link with a broad smirk and something shameless, and Link could hardly believe this was all happening, but he found himself so deeply engaged by all of this that he couldn't resist finding out more.

"I'd be happy to spend the night with a strong man who understands hard work," he said in reply, his voice fluttering a little. He couldn't keep this act up for much longer, especially given what was happening. He began to shift his weight on his feet, only to feel a hand pushing at his shoulders now, the stable hand trying to shove him down to his knees. Link went, surprised by how aggressive the stable hand suddenly got as he went down, grabbing the man's pants and helping them down, getting at a cock that swung upward with quite the impressive and imposing delight; it was big. It was so big Link's legs shook a little bit. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

But he did it. His hand tightened around the cock as he pushed forward, giving it some strokes and a long lick around the head, his eyes staring up at the smirking stable hand convinced he had landed a sultry woman fresh from a desert city with no men, surely eager to reacquaint herself with the delights of fucking a man. And some of that wasn't exactly wrong as far as Link went, but his crossdressing was definitely a dirty thrill more than an expression of anything curious about himself. Link knew who he was, and getting fucked while dressed like a woman was definitely among the things about him he was certain of.

Which helped fuel a certain aggressive and firm sort of oral attention, as Link decided to give up all of his thoughts and his attention now to the idea of servicing this cock. He didn't even know the stable hand's name, but he was well endowed enough for Link not to really care as he lifted the veil up a little bit, took the dick into his mouth and got to sucking happily along, head rocking back and forth in motions careless and eager, driven by something hot and hungry enough for him to feel a sense of absolute delight taking hold. His lips wrapped tight around the cock and he kept his eye contact firm, wanting to make the most of a situation that was definitely more than a little bit insane and out of control.

The stable hand let out an eager groan as he felt the mouth embrace his cock and felt Link get down to work at servicing him with thorough, hungry indulgence, a delight pushing forward boldly and without hesitation. He was ready now to give up to this, to embrace the pleasure throbbing through him as everything took such stark and startling hold that he didn't know how to handle any of it, really. There was too much sensation here, too many feelings of raw pleasure grabbing him and refusing to let go. "Suck it down," the man groaned, his hand tightening on the back of Link's head. 'Shit, I don't even know your name and you're already sucking my cock."

Link didn't know the stable hand's name either. It didn't matter; he was having all the fun he needed to to have as he worked on back and forth in motions that grew more confident and urgent by the second. He was in control here, confident in what eh was doing, and every step of his forward momentum and his pushes forward showed that off. Link held firm control over the situation now and he used it to excellent effect in how he tended to this mess, giving to the stranger all that he could ask for, and in the process finding himself rapidly hardening; this wasn't a secret he was going to be able to keep forever.

He cherished it while he could. He sucked the stranger's cock eagerly and hungrily, drawing eager groans from the man he serviced and in turn drawing plenty of attention from the other stable hands nearby. The other men who tended to the horses and the upkeep of the inn all suddenly turned their gaze toward the cute blonde who had come to stay for the night and who was now down on 'her' knees sucking cock. Link could hear the footsteps, hear the whistling, hear the excitement, and Link found himself blushing at the thought of what was to come from all of this, absolutely unprepared now for all that he was going to get into.

"Knew from the look of her she wanted us," one of the other men remarked with a smug sneer, and Link shivered with a guilty sort of excitement he had no way to process. 'Us', the man said. Fuck, this was really going to happen. Link was about to get railed by a group of strong and rowdy stable hands too far away from any villages to see many other people at all. He was about to get all of that frustration.

Even now he could feel it as the hand in his hair tightened, as he was pulled down and forced to take the dick into his throat. Link choked on it, but he choked with delight and excitement, eagerly taking on all of this mistreatment and embracing the thrill of punishingly hard and hot oral. He slurped and slobbered his way to the good job well done that he craved, his steady oral service pushing on stronger and hotter as he let himself go, let all of his focus and his lust zero in now entirely on the need to give in, and to earn the hot, gooey treat at the end of this.

It came quicker than he was expecting, as the man tightened his grip on Link's head and pulled him back, letting out a hot yell as he came into Link's mouth, the flood of pungent and salty spunk making him shiver in surprise, but he was happy to take this on, to swallow it down happily and savour the taste, not to mention the feeling of it slipping down his throat. Raw, hot satisfaction left Link excited as he stared up at the stable hand, as something hot and flickering inside of him ached for a sense of complete desire, of hunger burning bright. All Link could do now wash ope that the aching cock between his legs wasn't about to ruin the good thing he was on top.

"About time we get a slut like her around," one of the men said, walking up behind Link and tugging him up to his feet, seizing his pants and starting to tug them down, which was when the illusion shattered completely and everything turned toward a shock that Link knew was bound to be trouble. His pants caught on his erection cock, giving a bit of resistance so that the tug down of his pants became a bit harder, ensuring that as the pants did come down, his cock noisily smacked against his stomach before dangling down between his legs. There was no way to look at his round, fuckable ass--which all the men were--without seeing the cock and balls hanging in a show of definite betrayal.

There was a moment of stillness in response to that. A tension that left Link struggling to steady his thoughts, feeling himself in way too deep now with the realization he was not in a good place to be trying to get away with anything, only to feel hands grab onto his ass anyway. "A slut like this doesn't just grow on trees, and this ass is still perfectly fuckable." The other men began to murmur in agreement, the one who Link had just sucked off even pushing his dick back under the veil so Link could kiss it.

Relief washed over the hero as he realized they were still very much interested in him, as the hands on his hips even tightened up, and Link let out meek, soft, high noises as he shuddered in worry and confusion, overwhelmed by a lot of what was happening here, but all of it in a good way. "You can still treat me like a girl," he said, voice keeping the affected tone and trying to sweeten things up some more. He couldn't help himself now; he was filled with a craving so potent that he just had to embrace it all.

"You hear that?" asked the stable hand still holding Link's hips. "She's a girl. At least, she wants to be a girl. I say we treat her like one and fuck this tight 'pussy' all night. Make her out slut, since she wants to feel like a girl so bad."

"Yes," Link whined, head rolling back as he was given what he craved, but he wasn't given much time to think or speak as someone new slipped in front of him to get his mouth to work. Link was happy to provide, to be a girl for these men all craving the chance to fuck him. It was so weird and so twisted a prospect, but Link wanted it so badly, and he didn't shy away from the possibility of giving up to all of it, embracing something wicked and senseless that he could throw himself into. Every motion and heave of his body felt so much more overwhelming than the last, and he found himself impossibly overwhelmed by so many sensations at once that he wasn't able to deal with all of them. "I want to be a girl. And your slut."

With that eagerness open, a hard shove guided a thick cock into the tightness of Link's waiting ass, making him holler in excitement and surprise. Another cock in front of him slipped under his veil, and he was happy to take it into his mouth, happy now to get spitroasted and fucked by The pleasure was clear before him as he shoved greedily forward to get spitroasted by two strong stable hands both playing into his crossdressing kink better than he could have hoped for. This was the best case scenario, and he welcomed it with all he could muster within him.

Deep thrusts back and forth into both holes left him feeling overwhelmed. He worked to suck and slurp on the cock pushing into his mouth, figuring there wasn't much he could do about the fucking his ass received, as hands tugged his arms behind his back and held him in place for this pounding. Everything about this was so blatant and wicked, and he wasn't actually ready to deal with this as he realized none of the stable hands were pulling away or losing interest knowing his secret; they all stuck around, eager to fuck him and treat him like a girl anyway. There was too much satisfaction to be found here to resist such pleasure.

"She sucks cock so well," the man up front groaned, fingers in Link's hair as he thrust forward, keeping control now of this vigorous blowjob, which didn't bother Link at all for the ways that he was able to get a steady oral pounding of the situation. "Made to suck big, masculine dicks." These were farm folk, as direct and as masculine as it got, and Link was overwhelmed by the excitement he felt in having how girly he was flaunted over him. "You make a better girl than some of the actual ladies who come around these parts."

Link moaned in response and approval, shivering hotly under all of this scrutiny and attention. He pressed his legs together to hide his throbbing cock between them, and he hardly had a disappointing dick either, but he was committed now to the illusion, pants around his ankles, top still on his torso, and veil lifted up so he could get his mouth fucked. This was the logical extension of Link's crossdressing desires, and he was unafraid of giving up to all of them now. There was too much pleasure here for him to resist, too many thrills and excitements for Link to hesitate about any of what he could throw himself into, embracing something so raw and wanton that he could hardly keep his head straight.

"And her pussy is so tight," the man fucking him groaned, deciding to roll with calling Link's ass something else to push the limits further of what they were doing. "I never want to stop fucking her." They spoke about Link like he wasn't even there, but in a way that only enriched his arousal, something at once a little bit dismissive but also very embracing of all the feelings bubbling up inside of him. Link was able to ride out these heights of bliss without a care now for anything but completely surrender, giving in to pleasures throbbing out of control as he worked on back and forth without a care, reckless sensations getting the better of him more and more as he worked to embrace this mess.

A rough, raw spitroast from a pair of big, strong men was something that Link could really get behind, something he savoured. He embraced all of this hazy chaos and the feelings of raw, pulsing bliss that held onto him and simply refused to let go, making for a situation too wicked and too desperate for Link to deal with. He sucked and bucked without a care, feeling himself driven to new heights of absolute bliss under so many feelings and so many thoughts that it became more than a little too much to handle.

But it kept happening, kept pounding on with so many feelings and ideas that he could barely help himself. Link was overwhelmed by this hunger, by the thrill of getting fucked and taken with a ferocity that he couldn't help but give up to completely. He came hard, all over his legs and the pants crumpled down around his ankles, a bucking wreck succumbing fully to pleasures that had him moaning in sweet ecstasy around the dick in his mouth. His body tightened down, pleading the cocks for relief and release, and he got what he craved, both men groaning as the came inside of him deep and at both ends, pumping spunk down his throat and deep up his ass. Or rather, his 'pussy'.

And having his pussy cummed inside of felt amazing. Link trembled with excitement under all of this scrutiny and attention, the pressure intense and satisfying as he felt the cocks withdraw, leaving him bent forward with cum dripping from his loosened up ass. "My pussy is for all of you to enjoy," he moaned, keeping up a feminine voice and playing his role for them as best he could, ready to offer up all that they wanted from him. "Am I a good girl?"

"You're a very good girl." A few smacks of the cock Link just sucked back and forth across his face made him whine happily, as he received the validation he didn't need so much as he craved.

"Then fuck my pussy again, please," he pleaded, and he got what he wanted.

"Clear away from her mouth, I want to hear her moan," groaned the stable hand taking his place behind the hero next, who took advantage of how Link was already loosened up and leaking cum to make for a quicker experience, shoving his cock greedily forward to take him as hard as he could. The push forward, with no cock in her face to actually get in the way, made Link moan and gasp in excitement, freely able to express himself now more than he could have been ready for, unprepared for any of this but craving so much more pleasure still, needing to get fucked like this, needing to be overwhelmed and taken and used thoroughly. The pleasure he opened up to was something so hot and so wicked that he didn't really know how to handle all of it, but he was ready for it, welcoming the molten embrace of so much sensation all at once.

Link gave the man what he wanted, as he moaned in sweet approval of everything happening to him and accepted a deep craving within him that would not be stopped. He pressed back against the hard thrusts, this time focused only on one man and eager to get all of this pleasure on as he worked against the cock greedily. "My pussy feels so full of your big, manly cock!" Link squealed, determined to keep up this senseless pace as he rocked into something wicked and hot, something that he felt was him going completely out of control now. He was so happy to be taken like this, to feel himself driven into depths of wicked ecstasy by so many feelings all at once that he couldn't really process it all. This was so much better than he could have expected it to go, and he threw himself senselessly into the ecstasy now, working quicker and harder at giving himself up to all of this pleasure, embracing everything now.

Two dicks shoved forward, a hand adjusting his veil to push it down as two impatient stable hands began to beat off in his face. "Don't mind us, we're just here for the ride," one of them said, wicked and smirking in his delight as he jerked off right in front of Link, which really only served to excite him harder. He moaned, pushing his tongue out knowing it was too short a space to be able to lick their cocks, but link wanted to lean into the motion a bit, wanted to open up more and more to feelings of unruly delight taking hold of him and refusing to slow down. He needed it too much.

"Cum all over my pretty, girly face," Link pleaded, keeping up the pace. "My pussy and my mouth are girly fuckholes for strong, masculine men to fuck whenever they want." There was so much happening, and Link relished in giving up to all of it, thriving now in an environment of absolute surrender that had him leaning into the tailspin more than he could have ever fathomed. He loved being a girl for them, loved this twisted back and forth and all that came with it, craving more indulgence as he gave in and allowed himself to burn up brightly in the midst of absolute ecstasy.

There was no slowing down as the hard cock fucking him from behind pounded on harder. Rougher. Link almost wished he could get a reach around, but the utter ignoring of his cock turned him on immeasurably, reinforcing how they decided to see him and the fact that nothing would change that, as twisted and raw a thought as it was. Everything just felt so hot here, felt so exciting in light of how they treated him, and he was happy to have his cock ignored for the sake of something more powerful.

All of the pleasure was reaching its breaking point, inducing so many sensations all at once that Link could only embrace with careless and downright reckless indulgence. He didn't let go, didn't stop as he moaned and whined in high pitched delight, surrendering happy to his role and to another overwhelming orgasm taking hold of him, making him shiver and twist in a special kind of bliss, a need that he couldn't resist. He came again, moaning, "My pussy is cumming!" to sell his acceptance of this role now as he made this work out, to his shameless benefit. There was nothing but absolute ecstasy to wear him down now, and for his surrender, he was well rewarded.

"Gonna knock you up," the man threatened, more empty dirty talk that made Link whine as he lost himself completely, crashing into a searing hot climax and something simply too irresistible and desperate to contain. He was unafraid of giving in to all of it, a needy mess twisting and writhing under the swell of too much to handle. He couldn't control the ways his head spun out of control as the warm shots of cum in his ass were matched only by the two big loads he took onto his face and in his hair, making the fabric of his veil cling to his skin as he whined in happy and blissful surrender. 

Link was a girl to them, no matter what, and a girl he was going to stay through the night. He was given back his money for the room, and instead spent his night getting his girly pussy fucked by the stable hands all night, a sort of lodging arrangement that Link had to admit, he liked better than the traditional exchange of funds. He was going to have to tramp around Hyrule more often, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
